The cutest little thing
by heart.diskdrive
Summary: Gwendal just ran off for his life to hide from Anissina. So Yuri was the test subject and he was turned into a cat. And Wolfram will take care of it. In the end, it's like sleeping beauty. One-shot


A/N: Hi there, it's me again. Remember when Wolfram turned in to a girl? Well this time, let's turn Yuri into a kitten! R&R please...^_^…

**The Cutest Little Thing**

Yuri, Wolfram, and Conrad just had their breakfast. They bump into Gwendal running fast.

"Big brother, what's rushing you?" Wolfram asked.

"No time to tell you. Don't you have to go somewhere else?" he said as he flees.

Everyone was looking at Gwendal as if they were perplexed. They heard footsteps. It was fast. It keeps getting closer…closer… and Anissina appeared out of nowhere.

"Everyone, you're blocking the way! Oh, greetings Heika." Anissina said as she took labored breaths. "Did anyone of you see Gwendal?"

They pointed out the wrong way so Gwendal can still hide. Then Anissina flees so fast like a hundred kilometers away.

"Glad that's over." Wolfram says.

Anissina came back the next few seconds.

"Gwendal wasn't there so I need a new test subject." Anissina growls.

Everyone ran as fast as they could so they could escape Anissina's dreadful experiments which only cause pain. Anissina held out a remote control that has a lot of buttons. She pushed the blue button and Yuri was caught in a trap.

"YURI!" Wolfram cried.

"Highness!!!" Conrad exclaimed.

"Gotcha Heika, you're full of maryoku. You're the best test subject I could get!"

"What about Günter?! He's free off there somewhere. You could take him instead. I'm not good in being a test subject." He replied.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about him. But you're better off than him! Come and let me pull you with my pull-heavy-stuffs-kun."

Yuri was really nervous as if he was caught by a poacher. He was wondering what will happen to him. He thought maybe, he will also turn into a girl like what he did with Wolfram or maybe he will ride something like the horrible banana boat. He also thought that maybe he'll be used as power source for big machines like the earthquake generator. His fright was unparallel. Soon after, they arrived at the laboratory.

"Okay heika, you may sit down now. Cats have great eye-vision and they are good trackers right heika?" Anissina explains.

"Yeah. And???" he replied

"Since there a number of crimes here unsolved, we could ask cats to do some work about it. So I invented this. This is Make-friends-and-work-with cats-kun. You just have to wear it in your head." She clarified.

"Just wait a minute Anissina, you don't have to…" Yuri stood as he begged.

Then, Anissina puts the thing on the king's head like a crown and immediately pressed the big red button so he wouldn't escape. There was a big flash of light then Yuri went black.

"_Hey, who turned off the lights?_" He thought as he rises. He stood up but… "_Wait, I didn't think that Anissina is this tall._" He's only up to Anissina's heels.

"Heika? Where are you? (She looked down) Heika is that you? (Picks him up) I can't believe it. You turned into a kitten. Well, I don't want you to distract me when I find a way to turn you back to normal, so, shoo…enjoy yourself now.(flaps wrist)"

Meanwhile, Yuri is on foot at the corridors. He bumped into Dakaskos.

"Oh, a little kitty. Are you lost?" he said.

"_Actually I'm not. I know where I'm going." _Yuri said but a series of 'meh's sounded from his mouth.

"Let's take you to Lord von Voltaire. He knows what to do with you." He smiled.

"_What? To Gwendal?! Who knows what he'll do to me. I don't want to end up as one of his collection of cute things. I've got to get outta here."_

As they were walking through the corridors, Yuri jumped off Dakaskos' arm. Then he flees to a safer place trying to find Conrad. He smelled food at the kitchen. He was attracted to the sweet smell of the Demon king Monjou. Then, he bumped into Doria. The hit was painful so he screeched a little.

"What are you doing here little kitty?" Doria asks. Then Yuri's stomach rumbled.

"You must be hungry. What about a bowl of milk." Doria was getting milk and puts in a bowl. "Here you are. Drink it up."

Yuri drinks up all the milk and leaves as soon he finished.

"_Now to find Conrad…" _he thought maybe he's at Gwendal's office. So he ran as fast as he can but he knocked into Günter.

"Achooo!!!...sniff…sniff…ACHOOO!!!" Günter sneezed a lot.

"_Wow, I didn't know Günter was allergic to cats." _

So Yuri ran off to Gwendal's office. He passed by the garden just seeing the maids carry their laundry. Sangria put hers down and turned her back for a moment to get Dakaskos. He couldn't resist the urge to scratch so he took one of the cloths in the basket. He dragged it to one corner and started to scratch it.

"You little rascal! What did you do to my uniform?!" Wolfram shouted.

"Wolfram, what are all the commotions there?" Gwendal asks.

"This little rascal scratched my uniform!" he complained.

Gwendal's eye just twitched and his face all turned red.

"Brother, what's wrong? Does it bother you?" Wolfram questions.

"No. I think it's kinda cute." Gwendal whispered "You found it then, so you have to take care of it. I'll leave you to it." Then Gwendal left.

"Hmm… you really are kinda cute. Uhm…black fur and black eyes. I'll call you Furi. Like he said. Harajuku Furi." Wolfram held. "You must be hungry. Let's get you a bowl of milk." Then, Yuri screeched and scratches a bit.

"So you don't like milk. What do you want?" Wolfram asked.

Yuri can't help but to escape. He ran to the garden but he didn't look where he was going. So he tripped and landed on mud.

"Furi! You're all muddy. You really are a wimp like Yuri. Now I have to give you a bath to make you dry and squeaky!"

Yuri was scared like crazy! Remember that cats hate baths. But then, Wolfram took a long ribbon from his pocket and tied one end of it on Yuri's neck like a leash.

"Now you won't get away. Come, I'll prepare a bubble bath for you."

Yuri tugged and tugged but no use. The knot was very tight.

"You sure are stubborn Furi just like Yuri."

"_That would be obvious since I'm the same guy!"_

They reached the bathroom. Wolfram took a little tub and filled it with liquid soap. He tried to put Yuri into the bath but he was stubborn. He Tugged and tugged the leash but he couldn't get the little kitty into the bath so he forcibly pushed Yuri into the tub. Yuri seemed to like the bath.

"Hmm…so you actually like the bath." Said Wolfram. "You're an unusual kind of kitty cat."

After a few minutes, Wolfram had to take the cat out.

"Alright Furi, enough baths you'll get a cold." Wolfram reminds.

But Yuri was really stubborn. He doesn't want to get out. Wolfram rinsed him and dried him with a towel.

"_I feel something weird in me… seemed like I want to stay with Wolfram. What is this feeling? Was it the milk?" Yuri thought._

"So, what do I do with you now since you don't want to eat? How about some chocolate?" Wolfram said.

"_Hmm…! I love chocolates"_

"I wonder if there's some chocolates in the kitchen." Wolfram said.

While walking to the kitchen they saw a little mouse. Yuri jumped out of Wolfram's arms and chased the little mouse until Yuri got lost and Wolfram didn't know where he is. He ran to Gwendal's office to report of a lost kitten in the castle.

"Brother, my cat is lost in the castle. He is the little cat with black fur and black eyes. You've got to find him quickly." Said Wolfram.

While chasing the mouse, Yuri saw Günter with Anissina trying to figure out how to reverse the effects of the machine that turned His Royal Majesty into a kitty cat.

"_Günter! Anissina! I'm right here!!!"_

Anissina saw the little kitty also known as Furi and picked him up and took him to the laboratory.

"Don't worry Heika we'll have you back to normal as soon as we get to the lab."

Suddenly, they come upon Wolfram and Conrad.

"Anissina, thank goodness you found Furi." Wolfram was delighted.

"Actually, your guess was slightly right. This kitten is actually Heika." Anissina explains

"EHHHHHHHH?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" they all chorused.

"I already found the solution to turn Heika back to normal." Anissina exclaimed.

"Then turn him back then." Said Wolfram.

"Don't worry. We'll have him back in no time." Said Anissina.

Anissina turned on the machine and turned Yuri back to normal. When Yuri became human again he was in a deep, deep sleep. The only chance of waking him was undefined.

"Why is he asleep?" Said Wolfram.

"I guess the machine had a malfunction." Said Anissina.

"What are we gonna do now? He's asleep, unconscious, naked and has a ribbon tied to his neck." Said Wolfram

They ran all kinds of tests to figure out how to wake up Yuri like using tickle-me-till-I-wake-up-kun but it didn't work. Three days has passed and Yuri was still asleep. Wolfram was staying right beside the sleeping king. Greta came in with Murata.

"Hey Wolfram, what's with Shibuya? Did he get sick or something? Or did he get sucked into the Demon Mirror again." Said Murata.

"I have an idea. Well, I don't know if it'll work. Yuri tells me stories where the princess falls into a deep sleep. And the true love's kiss wakes her up." Greta suggested.

"That might be not a bad idea Lord von Bielefeld. It's worth to try." Murata encourages.

"Well, it might be better if we inform the others first. You there, call the aristocrats in this castle and Lord Weller." Wolfram held.

"Yes sir. At your orders." Said the soldier that escorted Muraken and Greta in the room.

As soon the others arrived, Muraken explained their plan.

"Well it may work." Said Gwendal

"It's worth to try." Said Conrad.

"This is getting interesting." Said Lady Celi.

Suddenly, Günter knelt to the bed and said blatant declarations of love and kissed Yuri.

"Günter! Just what are you trying to do to my fiancée?!"

Wolfram pushed him aside and stared at the sleeping Maou.

"_Yuri, I'll do whatever it takes to make you love me and I'll love you forever." _Wolfram thought.

Then he slowly kissed Yuri. He kissed him passionately like the ones in the fairytales.

They were waiting for him to wake up as soon as Wolfram lets go of the kiss. After a second or two, Yuri woke up. He immediately embraced Wolfram and gave him a kiss.

Everyone was delighted.

"I knew true love's kiss will work!" Greta cheered.

"Wolfram, thank you…" Yuri said and he whispered "I love you."

"Do you want to turn back into a cat?" Wolfram joked.

"If the owner will be you, I wouldn't miss it for the world."

A/N: Okay. that's all… Please review…^_^ and stay tuned for the next fic "School Play"


End file.
